This disclosure relates generally to a service disconnect and, more particularly, to an indicator for verifying a position of the service disconnect.
Generally, electric vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electric vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electric vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain of an electric vehicle is typically equipped with a battery that stores electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery may be charged prior to use. The battery may be recharged during a drive by regeneration braking or an internal combustion engine.
Electric vehicles include service disconnects. During normal operation, the service disconnect is seated closed. Opening the service disconnect may be necessary when, for example, performing maintenance on the electric vehicle. Verifying that the service disconnect is seated and closed can be difficult. In some examples, the service disconnect may be appear closed, but not be seated. In such examples, road vibration for example, can undesirably cause the service disconnect to open.